disney_princess_collection_parodiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Mother Gothel Learns About Crysta Being Alive/Transformation
(Back at the castle that same night, Gothel was in front of the mirror with the box that Ralph had brought her) Gothel: Magic Mirror on the wall, who now is the fairest one of all? Mirror: Over the seven jeweled hills, beyond the seven falls, in the cottage of the seven Pokemon, dwell the Powerpuff Girls, and Crysta, fairest one of all. Gothel: (Smiles darkly) Crysta lies dead in the forest. Ralph has brought me her heart as proof. (She opened the box to show the mirror) Behold, her heart. (The mirror did not believe that) Mirror: Crysta still lives, fairest in the land. It is a stuffed toy heart with fake blood you hold in your hand. Gothel: (Shocked) A stuffed toy heart with fake blood? (Angrily) Then, I've been tricked! (She slammed the box shut and stormed off downstairs to her lair. A few rats saw her coming and retreated to their hiding place. Once Gothel got to her lair, she slammed the door, frightening her pet raven, who was sitting on a plastic skull) Gothel: (Angrily) A stuffed toy heart with fake blood! The blundering fool! (She threw the box on the floor, making the raven jump at the noise of the box hitting the floor) Gothel: I'll go to the Pokemon's cottage myself! (She held up her finger as if she just got a brilliant idea) In a disguise so complete no one will ever suspect. (Then she pulled out a spell book, the title of which said "Disguises," and started flipping through the pages) Gothel: Now, a formula to transform my beauty into ugliness, change my Queenly raiment to a peddler's cloak. (Speaking of which, the book said, "Peddler's Disguise. Formula: Mummy dust, Black of Night, Old Hag's Cackle, and Scream of Fright") Gothel: (Reading) Mummy Dust, to make me old. (As she went to get the ingredients for the formula, she began to pour a clear liquid into a wine glass) Gothel: To shroud my clothes, the Black of Night. (First, as she poured a little bit of black liquid into the glass which turned it black) Gothel: To age my voice, an Old Hag's Cackle. (Second, she turned the fire on over a beaker of red-colored water, and it started to boil. Then a hag's cackle was coming from the boiling water. The water boiled up into a elaborate set of tubing and ended up dropping into the liquid, turning it red, and it started boiling) Gothel: To whiten my hair, a Scream of Fright. (Fourth, she turned a nob, and white liquid poured into the liquid, making it bubble over. At the same time, a ghost screamed a very girlish high-pitched scream. When the bubbles calmed down, Gothel added some green liquid to the glass, causing the liquid inside of the glass to turn green. She then held the glass in front of an open window causing a gust of wind to his the glass, causing the raven to fall backwards off the skull) Gothel: A Blast of Wind, to fan my hate! A Thunderbolt, to mix it well! (Finally, a thunderbolt hit the glass, causing wisps of smoke to appear at the top of the glass. Gothel looked at her reflection in the potion-filled glass) Gothel: Now, begin thy magic spell. (With that, she drank the potion. Then she gasped as she dropped the glass, clutched her throat, and she began to change. At that moment, her black hair turned white and her hands shifted into an old lady's complete with warts) Gothel: Look! My hands! (Then, the woman shifted into the rest of the peddler's disguise. Her voice changed suddenly) Gothel: My voice! My voice! (When the transformation was done, she began to cackle evilly, as she shielded her new face into her arm) Gothel: A perfect disguise! (She removes her arm and reveals her hag form to the raven, who jumped and fell into the plastic skull. She was still slender, but she was hunchbacked, her hair was straight and white, and her face was careworn. Plus, he was now wearing teal stockings, purple bloomers, black galoshes, a dark blue flowered dress, and a black robe. She pulled another book from the bookshelf) Gothel: And now a special soft of death for one so fair. (She flipped through the pages and muttering to herself, until she found the perfect spell) Gothel: Ah-ha! (The raven was frightened again, and he jumped back, skull and all) Gothel: The poisoned apple. Sleeping Death. One taste of the poisoned apple, and the victims eyes will close forever in the Sleeping Death! (She smirks evilly at the idea) Coming up: Crysta, the Powerpuff Girls, Pokemon, and animals have fun singing and dancing. Then after the excitement ends, Crysta sings a lovely song about how her prince will come and then afterwards, everyone goes to bed.Category:Fan Fiction Category:Snow White Parodies Category:Snow White Category:Disney Princess Fanmakes Category:Disney Princess Parodies